Find $\sec (-300^\circ).$
Solution: We have that
\[\sec (-300^\circ) = \frac{1}{\cos (-300^\circ)}.\]Since the cosine function has period $360^\circ,$
\[\cos (-300^\circ) = \cos (-300^\circ + 360^\circ) = \cos 60^\circ = \frac{1}{2},\]so
\[\frac{1}{\cos (-300^\circ)} = \boxed{2}.\]